polytopia_fanmade_tribes_rewrittenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lreetna
Lreetna is a Mutant Plant themed extreme tribe, made by Tamarissz. It start it's journey with the altered Hunting tech: Dendrology. Description The people of Lreetna live in a harmony with their trees and enjoy the high security of their cities that are guarded by them. They probably spent too much time studying trees and now they can't figure out how does one build a boat. The first thing they have on their tech TREE is the Dendrology tech that enables them to bring forests more to life. Appearance Design * Head: looks like the crown of a tree * Colour: trunk brown * Animal: green squirrel (called Svirlet) * Fruit: bush * Forest: normal tree * Mountain: grassy, bushy heights * Cities: leafy, bushy blocks with twigs sticking out (see what I did there) Terrain * lots of forests * average fruit, game, fish * very few farms, mountains, whales, empty fields * almost no ores Language A''e, ee, lr, tr, nn, er, et, an, il.'' Specialities Modified units * Defender is deleted. * Mind bender -> Funglew has 0.5 movement and can convert from 2 tiles away, and can heal too. (Whilst cities automatically contain a piece of road, Funglews can always go outside the city they were trained in.) * Catapult -> Seedthrower, which has the same stats, except it has 2 defense and teleports into the place of a killed unit. * Giant is deleted, you can only choose Parks by a city upgrading. * All kinds of ships are deleted, and even the Funglew can't convert enemy ships. Modified structures * Sawmill -> Biology center, costs 5 stars and produces 2 stars for every "forest special unit" in the territory of the city. You can build it on mountains too. * Parks not only give the Lreetna 250 score, but 3 population and 10 stars too. Modified techs * Hunting -> Dendrology: you can turn forests into units, more about it later. * Mathematics -> Botany: altered catapult and Sawmill. * Organization -> Gathering: Fruits are worth 2 population and only cost 1 star to harvest. * Shields -> Animal regeneration: you can make a forest without game have animal in it for 5 stars. * Sailing -> Aquatic botany: you can plant Kelp in shallow water for 5 stars, it gives you 2 population, and units can walk on them. * Navigation -> You can plant Alga in Ocean for 10 stars and it gives you 2 population and you can upgrade it to Kelp for 10 stars, which you can upgrade to Swamp areas for another 5 stars, this time it doesn't give you population, but you can build or plant on them. (It still counts as a water tile though, so Aquatism's defense bonuses are enabled.) * Philosophy -> Mycology: modified Mind bender. Dendrology With Dendrology, you can turn forests into units, all types of forests result in a different kind of "forest special unit": *price of transformation doesn't include the price of a Lumber hut, Forest temple etc. **reproduction is a very powerful skill, that makes the Quanopy spawn forests and transform forests already in a full 3x3 range every time the Forest temple on the Quanopy upgrades. (It obviously only spawns forests on field tiles and not water or mountain tiles.) Strategy You need to research Gathering on turn 0 and harvest a fruit to level up.Then, you have to create some Treants and go exploring with the starting warrior. Rush Spiritualism and Botany. You only need Funglew if you happen to start on a relatively small island, but then you would be screwed with any other tribe except Aquarion anyways, and also use the alga and kelp instead the Funglew. Make a Quanopy and a Biology center in every big city. Make the Quanopy's products to Entts. Research Roads and kill everyone.